U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,516 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,999 disclose electric vehicle (EV) charging stations. EV charging stations in the state of the art typically emulate conventional gas station fueling characteristics and accordingly may be described generally as segmented into three main systems analogous to a gasoline station pump. The analogous segments include: (a) a base unit for managing the fuel supply, in this case electricity from the electric utility system; (b) a fuel transfer hose, or in the EV case a transmission cable to carry the flow of electricity to the EV; and (c) a connector from the transmission cable to the EV itself.